Lo dulce, lo bello y lo amargo
by Anielha
Summary: ¿Qué hay que elegir cuando se puede perder tanto? Una elección la condenaría para siempre y la otra acabaría con la vida de la persona que se ha ganado su corazón. Elsa no debía temer más de sus poderes, sino de sus decisiones: ¿con qué hombre debía quedarse? Mundo Canon de Frozen. Esta historia es parte del reto "Triángulo Amoroso" de Mundo Frozen. TADAELSA Y HELSA


**Lo dulce, lo bello y lo amargo**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Anielha**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **Frozen de Disney, ni sus personajes me pertencen, simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro**

Rating: K+

Palabras: 5926

 ** _Este corto participa en el reto de "Triángulo Amoroso" del foro "Mundo Frozen"_**

* * *

En las afueras de los muros de hielo, de aquel castillo escondido en las montañas, se sentía el golpeteo de la nieve así como el viento que lo acompañaba con sutileza mientras su ocupante tomaba asiento y permitía que sus finos dedos movieran con un poco de miedo las teclas de cristales del **piano** que había construido con su poder de hielo y nieve.

Una suave melodía llenó el salón vacío. La reina tomó coraje, golpeando con mayor seguridad las yemas de sus dedos sobre las finas teclas de cristal, creando un eco de música que llenó todo el salón.

Los pequeños Snowgies se comenzaron a acercar a la habitación maravillándose de aquel suave sonido que su madre creaba a su alrededor. No eran muy cercanos a la música por su tiempo de encierro, por lo que el piano fue cautivador para ellos, dejándose hipnotizar por el encanto de la música y sentándose alrededor de la reina de las nieves.

Elsa, inmune a saber de su público y con sus ojos cerrados, continuó con su melodía, recordando las razones de su nuevo aislamiento.

Habían pasado seis años desde la revelación de su naturaleza mágica y también de volver a desarrollar sus lazos con Anna. Todo estaba bien.

Como reina, ocupada con asuntos de administración siendo asistida por Anna, su mano derecha. Kristoff, novio oficial de la princesa; por su titulo de recolector de hielo, tenía la función de salvaguardar las poblaciones más alejadas del reino: el conocía esas tierras, permitiendo a la guardia de país saber donde ir para cuidar de los pobladores y hacerle saber a la corona de las necesidades de aquellas regiones.

Todo funcionaba bien y con calma.

Entre esos días, Kai apareció en su escritorio comentándole que alguien pedía una audiencia con ella.

\- ¿Puede decirme quién es?

\- No es un noble, Su Majestad- comentó el mayordomo vaticinando la preocupación de la reina.

El conocimiento de sus poderes ya habían llegado más allá de su reino, gracias a los invitados extranjeros que presenciaron sus poderes en su coronación. Muchos llegaron a sus reinos comentando lo presenciado y explicando el por que sus barcos llegaron tiempo después de lo presupuestado ante la inusual nevada en invierno.

Estos detalles la llevaron a ser más expuesta de lo que deseaba ser, llamando la atención de muchos reyes y gente de la alta sociedad alrededor del mundo. Muchos, por curiosidad, pedían verla para saber si lo que habían oído era real y otros, mucho más apasionados, pedían audiencias especiales con la reina para unir lazos de manera simbólica pidiendo su mano en matrimonio. Elsa ya tenía ventisiete años cumplidos, una edad en que muchas personas de la realeza estaban viviendo en sagrado matrimonio. Anna había dado el sí en el altar hace cuatro años atrás, pero la rubia se negaba rotundamente a seguir aquellos pasos. Sabía de la necesidad de concebir un heredero para Arendelle, pero ella esperaba que sus futuros sobrinos tomaran posesión de la corona en el momento en que Anna y Kristoff tuvieran hijos. No pensaba atarse a alguien por obligación a tan poco tiempo de degustar su libertad y de abrazar, por primera vez, su forma de ser. Si alguien debía gobernar luego de ella sería hecho con amor, no por necesidad.

\- Sólo se que son extranjeros.

\- ¿Son?- cuestionó la reina- ¿Son más de uno?

\- Dos personas, Su Majestad. Y por sus ropas puedo afirmar que son de muy lejos.

Elsa observó a Anna en busca de consejo.

\- Bueno- dedujo la princesa- Si han venido de más allá de los reinos, creo que valdría la pena de hablar con ellos. Sería una falta de respeto no hacerlo.

La reina asintió.

Ambas hermanas se dirigieron al salón del trono, permitiendo que la mayor tomara su asiento y su hermana a su lado antes que escucharan los pies de Kai en el piso para anunciar a los invitados.

\- Su Majestades- comenzó Kai- Les presento al joven Tadashi Hamada y a su hermano Hiro Hamada.

Ante la presentación protocolar, las dos hermanas distinguieron a los invitados. Su rostros y ropas, como bien había comentado el mayordomo, los marcaban como completos extranjeros: Cabellos negros y pieles claras con miradas oscuras y levemente rasgadas marcaban su aspecto en conjunto a aquellas ropas. Elsa reconocía las vestimentas como "kimonos" según recordaba en sus clases de historia. El más alto, de cabello sumamente corto, llevaba uno de tonos grises, mientras que el menor, de unos posibles doce años y con cabello alborotado, llevaba uno azul.

\- Reina Elsa de Arendelle- saludó el mayor con una reverencia solemne, siendo imitado por el menor- No sabe el honor que es para nosotros ser recibidos en su castillo.

\- Al contrario, señor Hamada- dijo la reina asiendo una suave inclinación de etiqueta- El honor es nuestro, ¿puedo consultar de donde vienen?

\- Venimos de "Imperio del Sol Naciente" , su majestad-

La reina se sorprendió ante los territorios de donde procedían los jóvenes frente a ella.

\- ¿Puedo saber porqué vienen de un lugar tan lejano?

\- Bueno, Su majestad- dijo el mayor sin atreverse a verle a los ojos- Usted sabe que el Imperio del Sol Naciente no recibe muchas noticias del exterior por su lejanía. Pero debo decirle que llegaron historias de su persona.

Aquellas tierras eran conocidas por su lejanía y profundo hermetismo con el resto del mundo. Saber que ella había sido mencionada en un lugar con aquellas características la ponía levemente nerviosa.

\- Supimos de su fantástica naturaleza y, con mi hermano Hiro, decidimos emprender un viaje hacia su reino, Majestad. Ante cada paso, escuchábamos que los rumores de su magia no era un mito, lo cual nos daba más valor para estar ante su presencia.

\- No soy una entretención del mundo occidental si buscan eso, joven Hamada- comentó Elsa suponiendo que quería una muestra de sus poderes en público- Si quieren presenciar mi poder por mero capricho, por favor vuelvan a su hogar.

\- ¡No, perdone, no buscamos eso!

El joven estaba muy avergonzado. La reina pudo verlo en la manera en que su rostro bajaba más y como la mano en sus costados tiritaban un poco.

\- Su Majestad, Reina Elsa de Arendelle- dijo el joven – La razón de nuestro viaje es poder servirles.

Elsa agradeció que Anna dijera de manera alta un "Espera, ¿qué?" quitándole las palabras de la boca. El mayor de los Hamadas levantó su mirada y la reina, por fin pudo distinguir sus ojos: se veía temeroso, pero había algo de decisión en como comenzaba a hablar nuevamente.

\- En el momento en que supimos de usted, Majestad, sabíamos que podríamos tener una oportunidad de crear una nueva vida lejos de nuestro hogar. Somos muy trabajadores, pero creo que nuestra dedicación y talento es mal visto en nuestras tierras. Nos encuentran "raros" si desea decirlo de alguna forma.

\- ¿Puedo consultar de qué viven?

\- Somos inventores- habló por primera vez Hiro, el menor. Ganándose una reprimenda de parte de su hermano, pero a este no le importó- Mi hermano mayor es un genio en construir cosas y se sintió muy conmovido de sus poderes de hielo, Majestad.

\- ¿Conmovido?

\- Originalmente arreglamos carretas, Majestad- continuó el menor- Pero mi hermano y a mi nos gusta mucho crear cosas nuevas.

\- Hiro- susurró incómodo el mayor.

\- Ha creado inventos nuevos que quieren mejorar la vida de muchos. Nuestros padres fallecieron, no tengo recuerdos de ellos. Pero ante eso, mi hermano quiere crear cosas que ayuden a los demás.

\- Basta Hiro.

El muchacho calló, bajando su vista.

\- ¿Qué han creado?- consultó Anna.

Los Hamadas se observaron, el mayor levantó su manga, trayendo a la vista una lámpara que cabía en la palma de su mano.

\- He estado trabajando en esto, Su Majestad.

Mostró la pequeña lámpara la cual, al agitarla comenzó a brillar como arte de magia, haciendo que la mirada de la realeza de Arendelle como de su mayordomo mostraran sorpresa.

\- Eso es…- comenzó Elsa sin creerlo - ¿magia?

\- No, su Majestad- argumentó el mayor de los Hamada- Lo que hacemos con mi hermano es "ciencia"

Elsa se levantó de su asiento, haciendo que sus **zapatillas** de cristal tocaran el suelo acercándose a los dos hermanos con sus ojos fijos en aquel artefacto. El joven le tendió su invento a la soberana de Arendelle, la cual tomó con sus delicados dedos, maravillándose de la luz emitida.

No había fuego ni olor a aceite. Elsa pensó en el tiempo y dedicación que debió tener el joven frente a ella para lograr eso. La luz comenzó a apagarse suavemente. La reina le devolvió la maqueta a su dueño.

\- ¿Cuál era su nombre?- preguntó al mayor.

El mencionado carraspeo un poco de lo nervioso que estaba antes de contestar ante la pregunta y la cercanía con la cual la reina estaba frente a él.

\- Tadashi- recitó el inventor- Tadashi Hamada.

\- Tadashi Hamada, Arendelle estará feliz de que usted y su hermano sirvan al reino.

Las palabras de la rubia hicieron al joven sonreír, sus ojos se empequeñecieron ante la mueca de felicidad que tenía.

La reina se asustó un poco cuando Tadashi se inclinó de rodillas y poniendo su frente a ras del suelo comenzaba a agradecerle.

\- Muchas gracias, su Majestad- vociferó con sus labios tocando el suelo.

Los presentes observaron que el menor hizo el mismo gesto, también en son de agradecimiento.

Anna se sentía incomoda, pera más la reina ante tal gesto. Estaba acostumbrada a agradecimientos formales, aunque nunca pensó estar preparada para uno así.

\- Kai- dijo Elsa al mayordomo- Por favor, prepárales una habitación la cual puedan compartir. Lleve sus pertenencias hasta el lugar para que se pongan cómodos.

\- De nuestras pertenecías no deben preocuparse, Reina Elsa- la voz de Tadashi se alzó desde el suelo- Tenemos un simple maletín que muy generosamente un guardia lo está cuidando. Solo señálenos donde poder estar y yo mismo llevaré mis cosas.

Luego de meses de trabajo, las lámparas fueron un real éxito al cabo de unos meses. Arendelle se adornaba en las noches con aquellos faroles sin aceite, generando luz en las noches otorgando seguridad a sus habitantes.

La reina bajó hacia el sótano del castillo, restaurado como laboratorio. El mayor de los Hamada le saludó con una reverencia.

\- Es un honor tenerla aquí, Majestad- sonrió el asiático de manera dulce.

\- Vengo a agradecerle su trabajo. Los habitantes han estado felices con la luz de noche, hay más ruido y movimiento en la ciudad.

\- Ha sido un placer servir en algo.

Elsa observó los nuevos faroles sobrepuestos en la mesa de trabajo, presenciando la curiosidad de la reina, el inventor habló.

\- Son los nuevos faroles, quiero tenerlos listos para cuando los ya instalados caduquen su uso.

\- Pero eso es luego de mucho tiempo

\- Lo sé, pero quiero estar preparado, me dará tiempo para mejorar el invento.

La rubia se asombró de la dedicación que el muchacho tenía a su trabajo.

\- Es bueno que se apasione por su trabajo, pero creo que debe descansar- dijo Elsa- le gustaría dar un paseo por los jardines.

El joven la observó asombrado y Elsa calló en la posible impertinencia que pudo ser eso.

\- Será un placer caminar con usted, Su Majestad.

El día estaba hermoso y los rosales estaban floreciendo en el sector. Con delicadeza, ambos caminaban observando el agradable paisaje en silencio.

No era el primer paseo que daban, de manera paulatina, luego de sus platicas de los proyectos, ambos decidían caminar por los jardines. Tadashi era muy agradable de tratar y Elsa, al ser una mujer muy tímida agradecía la paciencia que el joven tenía con ella.

Hablaban de muchas cosas: sus vidas, familias y hermanos. Las risas y gestos fueron amenos. Ella era más callada y el muchacho muy educado, se podía sentir un ambiente agradable entre los dos.

Elsa no quería reconocerlo, pero esperaba con ansias poder ver al joven inventor a cada momento.

Con los meses, Anna podía ver en su hermana que algo había cambiado y de buena manera. Sonreía sola, se veía más radiante y de pronto tarareaba una canción mientras revisaba los papeles que ella le entregaba.

En la tarde, llegó una carta con un sello, la pelirroja hizo una mueca reconociendo el diseño de la estampa.

\- Islas de Sur- dijo entregándole la carta a su hermana.

La reina leyó el texto y Anna observó como bajaba su vista.

\- El rey manda un barco con mercadería de las Islas del Sur – comentó Elsa

\- ¿Y por qué esa cara?

Ya habían tenido barcos de las islas. Sus acuerdos bilaterales se mantenían aún por el percance ocurrido tiempo atrás.

\- El Almirante…- Elsa bufó- El príncipe Hans entregará las mercancías.

Entre las conversaciones con los sureños, el caso de Hans era algo tabú. No se hablaba en medio de las necesarias juntas bilaterales. Todo funcionaba bien, pero la reina sabía que para Anna podía ser incómodo.

\- Si deseas no verlo, entenderé Anna.

\- Tranquila, estaré bien. No se vería adecuado que no hiciera mis deberes por algo como eso.

Elsa sonrió un poco intranquila.

\- Espero que las cosas mejoren

\- Lo harán, pero no confiaría en él hermana. Mantente lo más protocolar que puedas.

La reina asintió, sabiendo que Anna conocía más de lo que podría ser capaz al almirante. Aún así esperaba que las cosas para él hayan cambiado.

Observó sus manos recordando lo difícil que había sido para ella, en un comienzo, lograr controlar sus poderes y abrirse con su hermana. Tal vez estos años hayan hecho un cambio en aquella persona.

Las embarcaciones del sur llegaron al cabo de un tiempo y el príncipe fue llevado al castillo pidiendo una audiencia con la reina. No había cambiado mucho de manera física en todo ese tiempo.

Con una leve reverencia, se presentó a la realeza de Arendelle.

\- Agradezco su hospitalidad al recibirme.

\- Es un placer- dijo la reina observando de reojo a su hermana, cuya expresión era completamente neutra.

Realmente estaba haciendo un gran trabajo controlando su natural ansiedad.

\- El descargue de las cosas se hará en menos de dos días, periodo en que se que estarán los productos de Arendelle listos para ser depositados en sus barcos, Majestad- dijo Elsa.

\- Maravilloso- sonrió Hans- Espero que el trabajo sea efectuado sin problemas. Yo volveré a mi barco para encargarme del papeleo que se debe realizar. Volveré dentro del tiempo estipulado para hacerles saber del trabajo realizado.

\- Estaremos esperando noticias suyas- dijo la reina- Esperamos que Arendelle le sea de su agrado.

\- Siempre lo ha sido, Su Majestad.

Con una suave reverencia, el príncipe se despidió del salón.

\- Agradezco la brevedad de esto- susurró Anna exhalando todo su estrés-

\- Esta bien, Anna- sonrió Elsa- Esto ha sido muy complicado para ti. Que tal si te tomas la tarde libre. Kristoff está trabajando, pero escuché que Hiro está creando un cometa de papel y anda probándolo en los terrenos, acompáñalo. Olaf está con él, te hará bien tomar aire fresco.

\- ¿Y tú, hermana?

\- Estaré bien, quiero conversar algo con Tadashi en relación a un nuevo proyecto que quiere recomendar.

Anna sonrió suavemente, esperando en su mente, de que eso haya sido una mera excusa para juntarse con el inventor.

En la tarde, la reina como el joven se encontraron donde ya solían esperarse todos los días. Tadashi había llegado un poco antes por lo cual ya estaba sentado en una de las bancas.

El viento moviendo la fragancia de las rosas daba un ambiente propicio para una charla amena. Al contarle de su día de trabajo, Elsa le explicó sobre la persona quien había venido el día de hoy, dejando perplejo al asiático.

\- Su hermana debe despreciarlo mucho.

\- Es verdad, jugó con ella de una manera mezquina, tiene razones para estar molesta

\- ¿Y usted?

\- No lo conocí lo suficiente como para lograr tener una impresión de él. Al fin y al cabo ¿quién no ha cometido errores en su vida?

\- Eso es correcto.

Elsa observó la carpeta que el joven tenía sobre su kimono, generándole curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Había olvidado que quería mostrarle una idea para un proyecto, gracias a Kristoff.

Tadashi abrió la carpeta, mostrando distintos bocetos en acuarela de estudios de alas de aves y un extraño artefacto.

\- Kristoff me comentó de que Arendelle, en verano, si el clima es seco, puede causar pequeños incendios en zonas alejadas y la gente no tiene los instrumentos para combatirlos, el agua está muy lejos en terrenos de poco acceso. Entre mis posibilidades, está la de que el agua de pueda llevar por el cielo.

\- Interesante.

Elsa observó las imágenes de un ave que no conocía, la cual Tadashi la estudiaba en demasía.

\- Es una grulla- dijo el inventor- es importante para mi país.

\- ¿Y esta forma?- observó Elsa al encontrarse con una maqueta cuadrada- ¿esta diseñada en relación al ave?

\- Si, mire.

Tadashi sacó uno de los papeles que tenía limpios y comenzó a doblarlo ante la atenta mirada de la rubia. Entre cada dobles, había una figura que comenzaba a crearse.

Ante sus ojos, el papel tomó la forma de una grulla.

\- Es preciosa, Tadashi- se maravilló Elsa.

\- Es para usted.

La grulla fue pasada a las manos de la reina, quien la tomó como si fuera de cristal.

\- En mi país, traen buena suerte, espero que haga lo mismo con usted.

Ella sonrió.

\- Mi buena suerte comenzó el día en que llegaste al castillo, Tadashi Hamada.

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas del inventor ante esta revelación, llevándose una de sus manos hacia su cabello oscuro.

Preocupados del momento, no pudieron ver ni sentir como, escondido, el príncipe de las Islas del Sur observó todo aquel encuentro de manera curiosa, llevándose una de sus manos a la barbilla y con un extraño brillo en sus pupilas.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada la sacó de su concentración de la tarde. El visitante apareció en el marco de la puerta molestando en sus adentros a la reina.

No era por la mera razón de su presencia, estaba realmente ocupada con documentos administrativos para ser incomodada. Estaba segura que Kai debió decirle eso al príncipe. Si Anna estuviera aquí lo hubiera corrido de una patada. Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero el pelirrojo, fiel a su educación de cuna, se presentó con propiedad y con una etiqueta tal que Elsa no tuvo remedio de dejarlo entrar, permitiéndole acercarse a su mesa de trabajo.

\- Me disculpo de importunarla en asuntos importantes, Majestad- comenzó el príncipe- Quisiera comunicarle que los traspasos de los barcos se han efectuado con éxito y los documentos serán entregados mañana a primera hora de parte del administrador de las Islas del Sur.

\- Perfecto- dijo la reina de manera suave- Agradezco su información, Alteza. Si no hay ningún otro detalle que deba informarme, le agradeceré que se retire, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Hans, de manera sutil, observó el escritorio de la reina. Encontrando, en un lugar de importancia sobre la mesa, el delicado papel plegado en forma de grulla que observó que tomaba con delicado gusto en el jardín del castillo, sintiéndose completamente incómodo de ver aquello.

\- La verdad, Su Majestad- habló el pelirrojo- Me gustaría entregarle algo.

De su chaqueta, sacó un pequeño estuche cuadrado del tamaño de una caja de chocolates y se lo extendió sobre los papeles que tenía a punto de firmar.

Los ojos azules de la reina observaron esta caja con extrañeza.

\- Por favor, ábralo.

Extrañada y asustada ante este regalo, la reina decidió seguir el consejo del joven por protocolo.

Elsa pestañeó asombrada ante la cadena plateada acompañada de tres grandes zafiros que brillaban por la luz que sobresalía de su ventana.

\- Esto ¿qué es? – comentó Elsa-¿ puede explicarme la razón de este presente?

Hans sonrió con delicadeza ante la estupefacción de la rubia.

\- Es un regalo. Una manera de agradecerle su hospitalidad, ha sido agradable ser su huésped mientras hacía el trabajo que se me encomendó ante el pasado que tengo en Arendelle y, tal vez, una manera de disculparme de todo lo que pensé en hacer a su familia, Majestad.

Hans levantó la cadena, permitiendo que la reina apreciara mejor aquel **collar** tan elegante.

\- Si me permite, me gustaría ponérselo, Majestad.

Elsa estaba reminiscente a aquello, pero ante el buen trato que el príncipe había tenido en su reino, accedió.

Con la aprobación de la blonda. Hans se acercó a ella por la espalda.

Con delicadeza, sus manos acercaron el bello accesorio para ser atado.

\- Me fue difícil encontrar un detalle que pudiera gustarle, Majestad- comentó el príncipe mientras abría el ganchillo- Pero ver esas piedras azules pensé en usted.

\- Ahora entiendo porque mi hermana calló rendida a sus pies, Alteza. Tiene un habla excepcional ante las damas.

Hans rió por lo bajo.

\- Los modales son parte de las enseñanzas de un joven de mi estatus y Anna es una persona que la cortesía masculina le fue ignorada por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Ignorante o desesperada? Tengo entendido que no fue lo que le dijo antes de abandonarla para que se congelara, Su Alteza.

\- Su hermana puede haber asimilado mal lo que le dije.

\- Principe Hans, luego de su pasado en Arendelle ¿a quién debo creerle?

Silencio.

Si no fuera porque Elsa estaba dándole la espalda al príncipe, vería unos ojos molestos y con una mirada fría ante aquella pregunta.

La mirada se neutrolizó al cambiar el tema.

\- Agradezco que no haya roto las relaciones con mi país ante mi conducta.

\- Podía hacerlo con Weselton, pero las Islas del Sur son un puente importante en el acceso a otras regiones. Somos un reino pequeño y en crecimiento.

\- Es cierto, las islas del sur son importantes para Arendelle así como lo es este reino para mi país.

Elsa movió sus ojos, en un son de estar atenta a lo que había oído.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Mis hermanos mayores han tomado nupcias con distintas nobles y princesas de otros reinos, permitiéndonos accesos valiosos a tierras más sureñas. Hay otros reinos escandinavos que han decidido hacer alianzas con nosotros, pero nos ha dejado el área occidental muy desfavorecida: Arendelle y Corona eran reinos de interés político para mi padre, cuyo deseo era ver una alianza con los hijos de la realeza. Lamentablemente la princesa, alguna vez perdida, Rapunzel de Corona se ha casado con alguien y bueno… ya sabemos la historia entre nuestros reinos, Alteza.

\- ¿Me está ofreciendo una alianza marital. príncipe Hans?

\- Veo que está entendiendo.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, nuevamente roto por el pelirrojo.

\- Piénselo fríamente – comentó- Las probabilidades de Arendelle de conseguir nuevos aliados serían mayores ante los nexos de las Islas del Sur. Usted impone respeto, pero también miedo en muchos países por culpa de las malas lenguas que partieron por Weselton. Sería beneficioso para usted.

Elsa rió suavemente.

\- ¿Y cuanto se beneficiaría usted ante esa alianza príncipe? Veo que sus intereses no han cambiado.

\- El sueño de toda una vida no puede ser roto con los años, Su Majestad- afirmó Hans.

Sus manos se desplazaron por los hombros de la reina con suavidad, tomándolos firmemente antes de acercar sus labios a los oídos de la joven rubia.

\- Además, siempre fue mi objetivo cortejarla a usted en mi primera venida, Elsa.

Las palabras del príncipe, como sus labios rozando la parte trasera de su cuello, la dejaron sorprendida. El frío nunca la molestó, pero aquella caricia le heló la sangre. Sin poder moverse de la impresión, Hans la movió dando con su rostro, apreciando como el fino regalo se mezclaba con el vestido de hielo de la reina.

\- Mis impresiones son escasas al verla usar el regalo, Majestad. Se ve hermosa.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, Elsa se separó de Hans. Permitiéndose dar un paso atrás.

\- Me niego a su oferta, príncipe- sentenció la reina guardando la compostura y que el hielo, que ya manejaba a su antojo quisiera escapar por un ataque de ira- Le pido que se retire o llamaré a los guardias.

Un risa mezquina apareció en el rostro del príncipe por un segundo.

Elsa se alertó cuando el pelirrojo tomó la bella grulla de papel en su escritorio, observándola con sumo cuidado.

\- Comprendo su molestia- dijo Hans con tranquilidad- Está acostumbrada a las cartas formales y comitivas especiales para pedir su mano. Se que muchos reinos la han cortejado. - acarició con ternura las alas de la grulla- De esto puedo sacar dos posibles conclusiones: Veo que no le interesan por más que sea beneficioso por su reino en un son egoísta.

La mirada verdosa del príncipe la observó de pies a cabeza, descubriendo lo molesta que estaba ante aquel comentario.

\- O que su corazón ya está ocupado- terminó.

Los ojos de la soberana eran tan transparentes a sus emociones que estos se abrieron de sorpresa y un leve rubor adornó sus mejillas.

\- ¡Tonterías!- comentó la reina viéndolo a los ojos- Y si quisiera casarme ¿por qué debería elegir a alguien como usted?

\- No debe olvidar que, mientras usted escapó congelando su reino, yo fui quien cuidó a su pueblo y, ante mi actual visita, puedo ver que muchos me recuerdan con cariño.

Tenía razón. Casi nadie del reino sabía de lo ocurrido en el castillo: la manera en que el pelirrojo dejó a sus suerte a la princesa y luego querer rebanarle el cuello. Fue un secreto de estado para mantener las relaciones con las Islas. Arendelle no comentaría de la traición a la confianza que efectuó el príncipe y el reino sureño se comprometía a mejorar sus intercambios. Lo que mantuvo la buena reputación que se había ganado Hans en medio del invierno creado por ella tanto tiempo atrás.

\- Mi padre, está interesado en crear una alianza. Logré comentarle de las posibilidades que podrían haber ante esto. Quiere que mi hermano mayor se le una en matrimonio, pero él no conoce a Arendelle como yo. Debo admitir que es como volver a casa luego de mucho tiempo.

\- No pienso aceptar su propuesta.

\- Creo que no la ha meditado, reina

Hans observó la figura de grulla un momento

\- Es un bello trabajo, muy delicado. Quién le haya regalado esto me pone algo celoso por su originalidad – su mirada se endureció- debo admitir que no me controlo ante los celos.

La reina palideció.

\- ¡Si se atreve a dañar a Tadashi, yo…!

\- Así que su nombre es Tadashi- sonrió el pelirrojo clavando sus ojos en la reina

La reina se llevó sus manos a su boca, asustada. No debió hablar y menos ante el son malicioso con que la observaba.

Hans dejó en la mesa la grulla retirándose. Estando cerca de la puerta, se giró ante la reina.

\- Espero su respuesta, Su Majestad- sonrió antes de dar una reverencia.

Elsa se mantuvo en su lugar por un momento, escuchando los pasos del príncipe perdiéndose en los corredores hasta que simplemente se desplomó sobre su asiento y gritó enfurecida.

Sus delicadas manos tomaron la cadena plateada, congelándola y rompiéndola en miles de pedazos dejando que las piedras preciosas crepitaran con el suelo. Sus documentos volaron en miles de direcciones cuando barrió la mesa con ella ante su enorme furia y enojo antes de que una lágrima de impotencia comenzara a caer por su mejilla.

\- Maldito sea, maldito sea- se dijo a sí misma la rubia.

No debió confiar en él y darle el beneficio de la duda. Pensaba en la redención ante las segundas oportunidades, así como a ella se le dio para vivir tranquilamente y poder controlar sus poderes.

El desgraciado la estaba amenazando y lo peor. Con personas externas.

Observó la bella grulla de papel y la acercó a su pecho escondiéndola en sus manos, buscando calmarse.

A la hora, decidió irse a su castillo.

Sus manos golpearon fuertemente el instrumento, llenando todo de silencio. Roto por el sollozo de la pianista.

Los pequeños snowgies bajaron sus sonrisas a rostros de preocupación al ver como su madre escondía su rostro lleno de pena con sus brazos sobre el instrumento.

Los seres de nieve se acercaron con sigilo hasta rodear a la reina, algunos saltaron emitieron quejidos de pena.

Elsa levantó su rostro para ver a las criaturas que se preocupaban por ella. Tomo a dos cercanos y los abrazó, sintiéndose completamente correspondida ante como las cabecitas de ellos se juntaban con su piel.

De improviso escuchó pasos por las escaleras. Con miedo, se levantó de la silla observando sorprendida al visitante.

\- Tadashi..- susurró.

El joven, con la nariz roja por el clima y nieve en su cabello, había cambiado su ropa por unos pantalones y chaquetas acorde al frío que le quedaban muy grandes, supuso que eran ropas de Kristoff ante el diseño inconfundible: era la misma que usaba para ir en busca de hielo. Pero ante lo desordenada de la ropa, no podía evitar verlo con un leve rubor: acostumbrado a verle vestido con ropas orientales, era agradable verlo vestido así. ¿Cómo se vería vestido de Gala con una chaqueta blanca, guantes a juego y pantalón negro? Al imaginárselo, Elsa se ruborizó un momentos antes de querer quitar esa visión de su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Kristoff me orientó- respondió el asiático- temía que su guardián me hiciera algo al no conocerme. Es un ser muy fiel y la respeta mucho.

Los snowgies observaron al recién llegado y sus caras se iluminaron, acercándose al desconocido dando saltos de alegría.

\- Que criaturas tan lindas- sonrió el recién llegado tomando a una en las manos- Son los hermanos menores que Olaf ¿cierto?

\- No ha respondido mi pregunta

Tadashi suspiró, entendiendo que no valía dar vueltas.

\- Estoy preocupado- finalizó- Se fue sin despedirse y supuse que algo estaba mal. Logré que Anna me sacara algo de información y supe que tenía problemas.

El joven se acercó un poco más a la reina.

\- ¿No me tiene la confianza para hablar conmigo?

Elsa volvió a llorar alertando a los pequeños de nieve.

\- Estoy en una situación tan difícil- sollozó- Tengo miedo.

El inventor la rodeo con sus brazos, dejándose corresponder por la reina.

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien.

La reina quería confiar en sus palabras, pero a estas alturas no sabía que tan ciertas eran.

No era justo, luego de años de encierro comenzaba a aceptarse a sí misma y había conocido a alguien maravilloso que la hacía sentirse plena y feliz

Ahora todo se estaba derrumbando, todo por un aprovechador. Podía negarse ante la propuesta, buscaría la forma de encontrar alianzas de otra manera, pero la amenaza contra Tadashi…

Era lo único que Hiro tenía de familia, ¿cómo se sentiría ella si Anna ya no estuviera en su vida? ¿Cómo se sentiría ella sin Tadashi?

La culpa y la rabia estarían en su vida siempre, pensar que esos ojos negros se apagarían, sus brazos suaves estarían fríos y su voz cortada, la asustaba. Aceptar la propuesta lo alejaría de él para siempre, pero rechazarla sería peor.

\- No sabes lo que tengo que hacer…- le susurró en el hombro al asiático.

\- Sea lo que sea, yo estaré aquí. Tanto como sirviente como para lo que usted desee, no solo la aprecio Elsa… usted sabe cuales son mis sentimientos hacia usted.

Tadashi levantó el mentón de la reina, permitiéndole ver los ojos hinchados y cabello alborotado sobre el rostro de la reina.

\- Inclusive así, creo que es el ser más bello del mundo.

Tocando el rostro del joven y sin pensarlo, Elsa se acercó a él. Pudo ver como Tadashi cerraba sus ojos antes de juntar sus labios de manera tímida pero correspondida en un suave beso.

En la oscuridad de la habitación pudo vislumbrar al inventor durmiendo, su rostro relajado y pestañas largas a centímetros de él eran preciosos en la inmensidad de aquella montaña. Acostada a su lado, con una fina camisa de escarcha, Elsa no apartaba sus ojos de él, queriendo recordar su rostro y aquella noche para siempre.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro, pensando que sería lo único que tendría de recuerdo de aquel dulce joven, que vino del otro lado del mundo a verla y que se convirtió en alguien tan importante.

Comenzó a sollozar, odiándose en saber que debía hacer y como dejaría ir a lo más lindo que le había pasado como mujer.

Hiro no entendía nada cuando su equipaje, como las cajas con experimentos, eran puestas en un carruaje y él era conducido por su hermano al interior de ella. Un barco los esperaba camino a Corona, donde los tíos de Elsa reinaban y los protegerían con los brazos abiertos.

Elsa observó como el carruaje se alejaba e inconscientemente tocaba la sortija de compromiso que el sureño le había puesto hace poco. Pesaba más que las cadenas del calabozo al cual había despertado hace mucho tiempo.

La noticia del primogénito de la reina se extendió por todo el reino. Anna corría por los pasillos, llegando a la habitación matrimonial. Vio a Hans a las afueras de la entrada con el rostro gacho.

\- ¿Ella está bien?- le interrogó en el acto- ¿el bebé?

La mirada fría de Hans fue su respuesta antes de que se alejara por el pasillo.

No tenía buena relación con su cuñado, pero nunca se había comportado así con ella desde que se habían convertido en familia.

Anna, asustada, entró a la habitación, encontrándose con las enfermeras limpiando la frente de su cansada hermana. Esta, sonrió al verla.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios estás bien!- se tranquilizó la pelirroja tomando la mano de su hermana - ¿Y el bebé?

\- Es un niño- le dijo una de las enfermeras que tenía un bulto en sus brazos.

La mujer le acercó el pequeño a la madre. Elsa, en su cansancio, pudo quitarle la sábana que cubría la cabeza del pequeño príncipe.

Anna pestañeó al ver a su sobrino.

Tenía piel clara como la nieve y cabellos negros, además de una mirada almendrada que estaba cerrada. Inmediatamente comprendió la reacción de su cuñado al ver al recién nacido. Los rasgos orientales del heredero de la corona eran obvios.

\- Se llamará Adgar- manifestó Elsa acariciando la coronilla de su hijo- En honor a nuestro padre.

La mayor observó a su hermana, cuyo rostro denotaba sorpresa. La rubia sonrió con cansancio.

\- Se habrá hecho con el reino, pero no le permití que me hiciera olvidar mis sentimientos a la persona correspondida.

Adgar bostezó suavemente, enterneciendo a su tía.

\- Espero que Adgar pueda recomenzar el encierro al cual te ha devuelto, hermana- afirmó Anna acariciando la cabeza del bebé.

Elsa acercó al pequeño, depositando un beso en su pequeña mejilla, con cuidado.

\- Lo ha hecho, hermana- confirmó Elsa escondiendo a su pequeño en sus brazos- lo ha hecho.

Elsa levantó su vista en el momento en que las campanas sonaban en celebración al nacimiento del heredero, frente a ella divisó, sobre una mesa, el gastado papel con la bella forma de grulla.

Sonrió nuevamente.

Su suerte estaba cambiando.

* * *

Hola a todos y gracias por leer este oneshot que, les cuento, me tomó muchos problemas. Más por la idea, es por la cantidad de palabras a usar, pero lo logré: casi llegué a las 6000 palabras como el reto lo pedía. Es más, tuve que limitarme en seguir escribiendo para describir cosas. Siento que hay espacios que no quedaron completamente bien realizados ¿qué opinan ustedes?

Bueno ¿qué puedo decir de esta historia? con tantos AU con tadaelsa y helsa quise probar algo nuevo. Esta vez Tadashi y Hiro eran parte del mundo de Frozen y creo que es obvio que "El imperio del Sol Nacsiente" es una clara referencia a Japón.

Es obvio que aquí Hans fue el villano (redención.. . ¿eso se come?) pero digamos que el plan le salió algo desviado ¿no creen?.

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia y que Aniel me acompañe para terminar los proyectos que pueden ver en mi perfil :).

 _Que tengan un buen día._


End file.
